The Silent Heiress
by NotAnotherYaoiFic
Summary: One silent heiress, Six attractive boys, One gender confused girl and One crazy photographer equals a whole lot of fun. Rated T just to be safe.


"It's...PERFECT!" Shouted a curly haired blond. Whipping around her green eyes zeroed in on the large group of black clad people behind her. They flinched collectively at their boss's authoritative expression.

"Alright people move it! We've been given permission to shoot here and we're wasting light!"

The crowd dispersed with a quickness, every man and woman running around to do their job. All except one. The lone girl stared off into the distance. Her black hair was floating softly on the breeze, as were her cloths. She had yet to change into the costume for the photo shoot. Sae, the blond grinned and approached her.

"What do you think?"

"It's fine..." Sae sighed inwardly. As beautiful as the girl was she could never get more then a few words out of her at a time. She couldn't blame her though, especially after getting to know her family. Or getting to know as much as they were willing to disclose.

"It's fits." She said looking up to Sae. Sae was no giant of course but the girl was only about 5'4 on a good day, which made her 5'11 frame seem gangly.

"You're right I suppose. This is supposed to be your new school isn't it?" All she received was a nod in the affirmative. Sae sniffed dramatically.

"This will be the last time my cameras are ever graced with your beautiful face!" She wailed clinging to the girl. It didn't bring out a smile but the look in her eyes told Sae everything.

"It won't be the last time." Sae perked at the information getting a goofy look on her face.

"Valshe...you do love me!" Sae's antics were interrupted by a nervous wardrobe assistant.

"M-ma'am...we're ready for you."

Watching the retreating figures Sae sighed outwardly. She felt bad for the girl honestly. As rich as her family was the girl had no friends. At all. Many people tried but none of them could get past the 'frosty exterior'. She wasn't frosty though she just seemed that way. Valshe,whose real name is too long for Sae's taste, was severely misunderstood. She was beautiful obviously as many a photographer want to take her picture but she was also very generous. Or as generous as her stuffy family would allow. Hell, it took Sae almost a month to get the first photo shoot. But after that it wasn't really her looks that Sae admired.

Maruyama Nadeshiko had the weight of the world on her dainty pale little shoulders. She doesn't smile often and no one cold blame her. The Maruyama's are probably the oldest and richest family in the country. They've got so much power it isn't funny. And She's supposed to inherit all of it. The poor girl has been nothing but a trained monkey all her life. Don't do this, you can't do that. Honestly it's insane the amount of rules that girl has to follow so it shouldn't be a surprise that she seems like a hollow shell now.

The thing is though, Sae wants to help her. Not because of the money, even if it is a nice incentive, she just wants one thing from her. A smile. A real honest to god expression. Not something fake and forced, as pleasant as they are she wants to see the real Nadeshiko. It's been 3 years now and the closest she's gotten is the eyes. They say the eyes are windows to the soul, but until a few months after the two met Valshe's windows were closed.

Now Sae can see when she's happy about something, or when she doesn't agree with something. And she acts on that. Asking her questions, her opinion. The girl is bright, with a good eye for detail. She's also pretty good with money and-

"Ichijima-san! She's gone!" -very explorative. _Damn._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE? FIND HER YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

Her footsteps echoed down the silent halls of the school. If anyone were actually around to see her they would wonder if they were sane among other things. The white wings of the costume were a bit annoying truth be told but she didn't mind it. The costume itself was supposed to be an angel. It would have been a bit better with a blond wig maybe. Her black hair stuck out more then the outfit itself even though parts of it were sheer.

She came to another grand set of doors only this one was different. There were flower petals leading up to it. Her head tilted to the side a bit as she reach for the door handles. Pushing it open the light seemed to brighten as more flower petals swirled through the air.

"Welcome...Ah!" The blond who spoke widened his eyes as he stood up slowly. She watched curiously as he made his way to her sashaying in a flamboyant manner before kneeling at her hand.

"You've been sent from the heavens haven't you? Your shining eyes like diamonds and the color too. They're beautiful. God himself must have spun your hair from the finest silk I've ever seen. You're absolute perfection!"

Her pale blue eyes looked over his face with curiosity. They were all dressed as devils. Or demons if one really wanted to get technical but either way it was a bit cliche to her. And funny as well. What on earth were they? Or who she should ask.

"Ne, Kaoru, isn't it ironic?" one of the identical boys said as they circled her curiously. The previous boy was pushed out of the way entirely.

"An angel appears before us demons? Or have you come to exorcize us?" At the word exorcize one of the boys stopped moving and covered his mouth rather...effeminately. When a tear slid down his cheek the other one, Kaoru she assumed, polled his twin to his chest in a defensive manner. The black wings seemed to cage around the two.

"I wont let her touch you Hikaru! I'd rather die then let anything happen to you."

"Kaoru!"

She almost felt the urge to smile. Almost. Watching as Kaoru pulled his brother away from her she blinked as a little boy approached her. Accompanied by a rather large boy. It was an odd pair but somehow it was attractive.

"Angel-san? Are you...are you really here to exterminate us?"

His honey colored eyes filled with large tears, dropping down onto pink stuffed bunny clutched in his arms. Even it had wings, which was adorable. The giant boy picked him up saying what she thought could have been his name. The small boy clung to his chest looking down fearfully at her.

Her expression hadn't changed, only the tilt of her head as another boy came forward. He bowed showing off his large black feather wings. She was willing to bet that they moved as well. Taking her hand he brought it up to his lips, making her look up as he kissed her hand softly.

"Does such a beautiful angel have a name?"

Everyone around them looked eager to know. Her dark lashes lowered as she looked at her hand. Which was still in Kyoya's grasp.

"MARUYAMA-SAN!" The earth practically shook as the lioness in the doorway shouted. Her curly blond hair sticking in every direction. She keeled over holding onto the doors as she wheezed for air.

"Maru...hah...yama! What are you...doing?"

The green eyed woman stared at the collection of pheromones before her. The black winged men, all attractive in one way or another. Surrounding the lone white winged angel. This was something straight out of a fantasy or something. The woman's eyes teared up as she fell to her knees, clutching her hands together.

"You're all perfect! Oh please let me hire you!"

"Sae..."

"My name is Sae Ichijima and I'm a photographer. We're doing a photo shoot today and you all look perfect for the part. Would you be willing to do a spread or two with Maruyama-san?"

"We'd be honored to help such a beautiful woman as yourself." Tamaki said bowing to her.

"The Ouran Host Club is at your service."

_Host club?_

* * *

Authoress's corner! It's kinda short but it's just the first chapter. This isn't my first story in the least bit trust me but it is the first one I'm going to publish. I don't think it'll end up being very long as I've only gotten the first two parts written out. I would really appreciate feedbcak and I'm not afraid of flaming so flame away!

On a side note...trying to remember the dominant one between hikaru and kaoru was a pain in the ass but I think it went well. And yes I left Haruhi out for a reason! XD


End file.
